


Mega Drabbles

by bassforte



Series: Mega Man Works [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Humor, Multi, i only put on shipping filters because of one drabble, seriously this is just random drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassforte/pseuds/bassforte
Summary: This is just a place to put my Mega Man drabbles. Most, if not all, are humor.





	1. Never Let your Bro into Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Blues will regret Mega Man from ever showing up uninvited

Prompt: Proto Man sleeping with a teddy bear

After Dr. Wily's recent (yet frequent) defeat, Rock got very worried about Blues. Last time he saw him, he saw him, he got injured so bad he had to go to Dr. Cossack's lab for repair. He informed Blues that Dr. Light would gladly fix him up, but Blues insisted he wasn't ready yet. That still didn't mean Rock couldn't check up on him.

Unlike popular belief, Blues doesn't live at lonely pillars like his hobby suggests. He actually has a small job and lives in a small, semi-decent motel. Rock has visited before, but this is the first time he visited so late into the night.

He walked into the building, catching the man at the desk sleeping on the job. Rock couldn't really blame the man, but he really should be doing his job. Luckily the robot knew his brother's room, so he just continued onward. Once he got to his room number Rock knocked several times. It took much longer than usual, but after a few knocks his brother finally opened the door.

"Rock, what the heck are you doing here so late?" He sounded exhausted, as if he just woke up from charging for the morning, however he was still awake enough to grab his usual sunglasses. Rock often wondered if the prototype wore those at night, but it seems his question was answered. Rock felt slightly guilty for waking his brother up like this, but he still wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. That last fight seemed very-"

"Hard? Yes, I know, now leave so I can go to freaking sleep," Blues said with little word for Rock to reply. Blues was about to slam the door on him, but Rock then later noticed something that caught his eye, so he held the door open.

"Hey, what's that?" Rock directed his finger towards a soft looking object on the floor of Blues' bedroom.

Blues' eyes shot to where he was pointing, and he froze. The only thing going through his head while seeing the object was that he was **never** opening the door for anyone ever again. He looked back at Rock with a cold glare. If Rock even saw it through the red robot's sunglasses, it wasn't shown.

"It's nothing. Now Leave," Blues threatened, but it was ignored by his little brother. He tried closing the door completely on Rock, but the blue bomber was able to open the door further and get into his motel room. Once he got in, Rock quickly ran to Blues' room, with that very same robot shouting at him to get out.

When Rock finally got a better glance at the mystery item, he pick it up and tried to suppress a giggle.

Why was he giggling? Well, apparently his older "edgy" brother had a fluffy classic teddy bear.

Taking a further glance, the bear seemed worn, implying that Blues had it for quite a long time. The smaller robot looked up at Blues with a mischievous expression, one the boy rarely makes, and started laughing even harder.

"Stop laughing!" The prototype was beyond humiliated at this point. Of course Rock didn't just stop laughing. No, he hit the floor, grabbed his sides, and continued chuckling some more.

"And I t-thought dad w-was lying! Y-you really have a s-stuffed animal-"

" **Shut the frick up, Mega Man!** " By now the taller robot's face was as red as his armor, from both anger and embarrassment. Rock wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming out of his ears. Before Rock could comment further, Blues picked Rock back up on his feet, and started dragging his little brother out of the door before he could find anything worse. Once when he successfully gets the boy out of his motel room, he drags himself back to his room, grabs his teddy, and slumps back into his bed sheets in humiliation. He doubts he'll be getting any energy after that embarrassing episode.


	2. The Great Shipping War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass' "change" of sides confuses the Wily bots, and they start developing.... "reasons" why

Prompt: Shipping War in the Wily Castle

"It's BassxRoll!"

"No, it's MegaBass!"

"Can you all be quiet, it is _clearly_ ProtoBass."

Now, you probably are wondering what started this whole argument, and almost all of the wily robot masters could answer that question except the fish-finned robot himself, and their creator. Bass has been teetering to the Light's side for awhile now. He's still a **very** violent robot for even one created by Dr. Wily, with the highest robot kill streak in the palace, but lately instead of fighting _with_ the Wily Bots, he's fighting _against_ them. It wouldn't be long until he left the old geezer's side for good. These actions somehow lead the evil robots asks themselves why, and par-take in this phenomenon called "shipping". Bass is mainly paired with any Light Robot that exists, but the main made-up couples are him with Roll, Mega Man, or Proto Man. What started off as ideas of fun turned into all out shipping wars, and now it's gotten to the point where they're **extremely** verbal.

"Look, Bass hasn't fought Mega Man in a long time, that has to mean _something_!" Metal Man shouts.

"Yeah, that means he doesn't want to upset his sister," retorts Splash Woman, frustrated.

"He could be fighting on their side because Proto Man always shows up," Shadow Man calmly replies with slight irritation in his voice.

The majority of the castle pairs Mega Man and Bass up, however a large majority are highly against it, going for BassxRoll or ProtoBass. At first, there were no wars, and even when they started it was just friendly banter between the sides, something you'd see in any pairing. However it all changed when Star Man declared that "BassRoll" is a horrible disease on mankind, and Bubble Man biting back with a comment somewhere in the lines of "at least the two don't bicker constantly, unlike your trash of a ship." These comments were then a start of a raging flame in the Skull Castle. They didn't dare spread it to Bass or Dr. Wily, unless they wanted a death wish or a lecture where they wish for death to come and take them.

Today, however, they didn't seem to notice the black bomber wanting an E-tank before over-hearing their conversation.

"Why would Bass even stand such a whining brat like Roll!? It's a surprise he didn't turn her to scrap already."

"It's better than handling an angsty loser like Blues!"

"Will you all just shut up already, the better ship is MegaBa-" Star Man could've finished his sentence if Bass had not picked up the robot and shoved him into a trash can. He then turned to the rest of the robot masters that were previously bickering with each other, now shivering like small children. His glare was intense and held the look a viscous murderer. His tone was dangerously low as he gave them his first and final warning.

"I don't know what this 'shipping' is, but if I hear another word about me with a damn Light Bot, I will tear your insides clean off your body, and feed them to my wolf. Got it?"

The Wily Bots shook in fear and quickly nodded. Rarely have they seen Bass' eyes turn into such a deep blood red, and most people don't even live long enough the tale. With the problem dealt with, Bass marched back off to wherever he originally was. This was the last time the shipping war was ever mentioned in the Wily Castle (at least out loud).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! It was a small idea I had. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
